I feel bad
by dardarbinks06
Summary: Melissa had a life most girls would dream of. Dating a hunky WWE superstar and getting to travel with him. However Melissa finds out this washed up life isn't all its cut out to be especially when she runs back into the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I feel bad.

She missed him more then even she wanted to admit. Looking out the hotel room at the gloomy weather that had proceeded to cover the city hadn't helped matters much either. Turning on her ipod Melissa puts her head in her lap and cries.

_Five years ago it had been the best time of her life. She had met him in one of those dinky run down diners they had both ordered a grilled cheese with an extra pickle and potato salad. She sat across the diner starring at his perfect features. He shoveled food into his mouth unware he was being watched until he looked up. Embrassed he gave her a goofy smile and swallowed his mouth full of sandwhich. From that moment on the two of the had been inseperable. She loves to go down to the beach and watch him wrestle. He was amazing and she always found herself in awe. He was her first love and she was his. They even experinced their first time together one rainy day on the beach. Then in early August it had all come crashing down on top of her. John had been chosen to join the WWE. Melissa was of course happy for him but she could remeber standing in the middle of the airport after watching him off. Her heart broken in half and tears streamed down her cheeks. _

She looked back up through the window and sighed.

"I guess that is enough feeling sorry for myself."

Melissa stands up and tosses her ipod on the couch and takes off her hoodie. She pulls out her suitcase and goes through her clothes. She pulls out a little black dress and heads for the shower. Thirty minutes later she looks at herself in the mirror and gives a little smile. She grabs her handbag and heads for the lobby. Strangley enough she was on her way to a date with her boyfriend of two years Randy Orton. Randy also worked in the WWE she had met him at a live event. She had been forced there by her best friend who was a major wrestling freak.

_Melissa had been standing behind her friend with her hood on and her ipod blarring avenge sevenfold when her friend gave her a nudge. Melissa took out her ear buds. "What?" Her friends smiled at her. "Randy is talking to you." Melissa looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Randy who?" Her friends sighed and apologized to Randy. Melissa looked at him and walked off her friend chasing behind her. Randy had written down his number. Melissa had shoved it in her pocket and hadn't tought twice about until that night as she lay in her bed. Trying to go to sleep that night she kept thinking about John so she had picked up the phone and dialed his number. The two of them went to dinner and now here they were two years later. _

Melissa opens the door of the restraunt and looks around. There she sees him sitting the back sipping on a glass of wine. Melissa approaches him and Randy stands up. He walks around the table and pulls her chair. Melissa thanks him and gives Randy a kiss on the lips. He smiles and sits down across from her.

"I ordered a drink I hope you don't mind."

"_No not at all, sorry I was late I lost track of time." _

"Its quite alright."

Randy flags down a waiter. "Can we get a bottle of wine?" The waiter nods and hurries off to get the wine. Randy takes Melissa's hand and looks at her. Melissa smiles a little nervous.

"Honey I think we need to talk."

Melissa looks at him not sure if she should pull her hand away or not.

"Really about what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Randy looks into Melissa's eyes and he feels his heart melt the way it always does. He squeezes her hand a little more but he can tell she is getting impatient. He takes a breath and begins the speech he had practiced so much infront of his mirror today.

"Well baby you know how we talked about the WWE expanding?"

Melissa finds herself very confused and a little hurt this wasn't quite the talk she had been expecting from Randy but he was after all a superstar so she shouldn't be all that suprised and yet she was.

"Yes I remeber that talk Randy why?"

Randy lets go of her hand and looks at her a serious look spreads across his face. Melissa's heart starts to race in her chest as she wonders what in the world is going on. She looks at Randy trying not to let the worry show in her face.

"Baby in our meeting today Vince announced that the WWE will be expanding into Mexico, England, Toyoko, and he is going to choose thirty superstars to go on this tour with him. It would be six months long as we travel these different places."

"Okay Randy that is great news but what does this have to do with you."

Randy pauses and Melissa already knows what is coming. She takes Randy's hand and cuts him off as he begins to speak.

"Baby I know already you were chosen to be the first one to go. I understand what a great opprtunity this is for you and I think you should go."

Randy smiles "baby this is great I am glad you feel that way but that isn't all that I was going to say."

Melissa blushes a little "oh sorry."

Randy laughs leans closer to her over the table.

"No I was going to say and Vince has told us that our loved ones are allowed to come with us if they so desire so baby would you please accompany me?"

Melissa is left speechless she wasn't excpeting this she was actually thinking Randy would have to leave her behind. Melissa's mind is racing around. "Should I go?" Randy just stares at her patient not pushing her. Melissa looks at him and feels her heart skip a beat.

"Randy I would love to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

Randy leans across the table and gives her a deep passionate kiss.

"Thank you baby."

The two of them finish eating dinner while going over the fine details. They will be leaving in a few days and will be gone for six months. Randy thinks it would be best for her to quit her job and pay her rent for six months in advance. Melissa laughs and reminds Randy she is only a lonely secretary that dosen't make that much money. Randy reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a check.

"Tommorrow morning before we head to the airport to fly home I want you to call your apartment office give them the check information and pay for six months in advance."

"Randy I can't accept this."

"Of couse you can baby I want to do this for you."

"Okay thank you."

Randy pays the check and the two of them catch a cab back to the hotel room. Melissa sits on the bed and begins taking off her shoes when Randy opens the door carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I thought we would celebrate this new chapter in our lives."

Randy pops open the bottle and pours each of them a glass. He hands one to Melissa and sits on the bed with the other one.

"I purpose a toast to us, to this new adventure."

They tap glasses and take a sip of the wine. Melissa sits her glass on the nighttable and lies back on the bed. Randy follows her lead and lies down. Melissa cuddles up next to him and he wraps his arms around her. Randy kisses her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you too everybody who reviewd I greatly apperciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing you make the stories. If anybody has an ideas to make the story better please include it in the review or email me.

Melissa yawns and looks around the empty hotel room she has a slight smile across her face. She sits up in the bed and streches a little when she sees a note on her pillow. She picks it up and reads it. It is a note from Randy.

_Hey baby I had to go to a meeting for our story lines before we fly home. I will meet you at the airport don't forget to call and pay off your rent for six months. I love you see ya then. _

Melissa folds up the paper and puts it back on the nightstand. She stands up and reaches over touching her toes. Then she shuffles through her bag and finds a pair of jeans and a tank top. She looks at the check sitting there waiting for her. She picks it up and dials the number of her apartment complex. After getting it paid she hangs up the phone and rips the check to pieces. She grabs her clothes and jumps in the shower. She gets out and dries herself off, she gets dressed and quickly does her makeup. She packes up her luggage and heads to the lobby to get a bite to eat. Melissa sits at a table in the airport restraunt and orders a cup of coffee and a bagel. She is eating her bagel and reading her paper when out of the corner of her eye she sees a familir figure ordering a breakfast burrito at the counter. The figure comes over and stands at her table.

"May I join you."

Melissa looks up and smiles her heart skips a beat.

"Umm yeah sure yes of course."

"Thank you."

He pulls out a chair and sits down. He unwraps his burrito but stops halfway. Melissa looks at him a little confused.

"You didnt think I would come over here and not get a hug did you?"

He stands up and extends his arms. Melissa looks at him for a minute before standing up and falling into his extended arms. He gives her a tight hug and then pulls away smiling at her.

"So what are you doing here? I mean of all places to run into you here."

"I am waiting for Randy."

"Oh Randy Orton?"

"Yeah we are dating and he had to go to a meeting before our flight."

"I can't believe you two are dating and I can't believe we haven't run into each other eariler."

Melissa laughs a little bit.

"I know right."

"So how have you been?"

With this John tears into his burrito. Melissa beings to speak when Randy approaches their table. Randy glares at John and then smiles down at Melissa.

"Hey baby you ready to go?"

Melissa looks at John but he dosen't look back up.

"Its fine maybe I will see ya again."

Randy huffs and storms away from the table. Melissa grabs her suitcase and tries to catch up. She yells for Randy but he dosen't slow down. He arrives at the gate and Melissa can see him a little further from where she is at. She finally catches up and Randy just looks at her.

"What is your problem?"

"Melissa can I ask you an honest question."

"Um yeah of course you can."

"How do you know John?"

"Randy I meant to tell you but it just never came up."

"How do you know him?"

"John and I use to date."

"Great and when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Randy I wanted too I just never found the right time."

"When I told you about my exs seems like the right time."

"I know."

"Look I don't want to talk about this anymore."

With this Randy grabs his luggage and storms onto the plane. Melissa follows behind him she takes her seat. Randy grabs a magazine and begins to read it. Melissa stares out of the window knowing this is going to be a long flight. Her mind travels back to John.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight continues up until the day they are scheduled to leave for their tour. Randy had barely been talking to Melissa and she felt quite honestly like just slapping him into a reality check. John had been her past and right now Randy was her life. She wished he could see that but no he was acting like a big baby. Until this morning he had woken her up with breakfast in bed. Melissa had to admit she was quite shocked with what was going on. Melissa eats her breakfast not saying a whole lot to Randy. Once she has finished Randy takes her tray and sets it aside. He grabs her hand and Melissa isn't quite sure what to do. She just looks at Randy.

"Baby I am very sorry for the way I have been acting lately."

"Okay?"

"I just want us to start this thing right. This is the beginning of our furture and I want to start it right."

Melissa looks at him quite shocked. She should have guessed that Randy would do anything to make sure his tour went well. She sighed it was better then they way things had been the past couple of days so Melissa accepted his apology. Randy gets up and takes the tray downstairs. Melissa packs up her luggage and takes a shower. When she gets out Randy is packed and ready to go. They head to the airport. As they stand in line to get their luggage checked and get through security Melissa feels her phone going off. She takes it out and sees a new txt message from John. Melissa opens her phone and reads it.

_I enjoyed talking to you the other day. Are you coming with Randy on the tour?_

_I enjoyed talking to you too. Yeah I am maybe we will run into each other ;)_

Melissa shoves her phone into her pocket and they board the plane. It is a long flight so Melissa choses to catch some sleep.

_Its a warm summer afternoon and Melissa is standing at a familiar beach looking at ring. Inside the ring John is wrestling some unknown kid also hoping to make into the WWE. Melissa is screaming for John as he puts the poor kid into a ankle lock. The kid taps out and John becomes the new champ. Melissa runs into the ring and jumps in John's arms. He kisses her deeply on the lips. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_The two of them exit the ring hand in hand and start to take a walk down the boardwalk. Halfway down the board walk there was a retired man who had decided to open an icecream wagon. John ordred Melissa's favorite and a vanilla for himself. John always had just a plain vanilla ice cream cone. They lick at the them slowly as the continue down the boardwalk. At the end they sit and let their legs swing over the side. Melissa finishes her icecream an takes John's hand laying her head on his shoulder. John kisses her forehead and the two of them talk for hours on end until the sun begins to set. The two of them decided to take a walk on the beach. John grabs Melissa's hand as they stroll down the sandy shore. _

_"Melissa?" _

_"Yes John?"_

_"I love you and I promise no matter where this wrestling thing takes me I will always be there for you." _

_"I love you too John, I know that." _

_John stops and turns Melissa towards him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Melissa melts and as the sun sets the two of them make love on the beach. Then she is feels herself being pulled away from John and she screams out. _

_"No." _

Melissa wakes up to Randy tapping her gently on the shoulder.

"Baby we are here."

Melissa looks out her window at the breathtaking scene below.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa takes her phone out of her pocket and opens it she has three missed messages. Randy grabs their luggage and smiles at her. She smiles back and opens her first message which is from John.

_Just found out we are headed to England first. How bout you? _

_We ended up in England too I believe. Not sure sceneary is beatiful makes me miss ya. Ttyl bye. _

Melissa opens her other two messages they are from her best friends Mickie James and Kelly Kelly. One is asking her how things are going with Randy and the other one asking her about John. She reads them but dosen't feel like responding. She slips her phone back in her pocket and takes her suitcase from Randy who flashes her a fake smile.

"We have a meeting at the arena after we get unpacked Vince wants everybody to attend."

Melissa looks at Randy a little confused. She had been placed in the show a few times but nothing serious.

"Even me?"

"Yup even you."

He holds open the door to the taxi and Melissa slids in. She grabs her camera and snaps a few pictures. She places the camera in her purse for easy access.

"The scenery is beatiful."

"Yeah it is."

Melissa stares at out the window at the buildings passing by until they pull up in front of a beatiful hotel. Melissa's breath is caught in her throat. Randy gets out and leaves the door open for her as he pulls their luggage from the trunk. He asks the driver to wait a few minutes and he takes the luggage into the hotel. Melissa decides to stay inside the cab. Randy comes out and gets inside. The driver takes off and the two of them don't really talk. When the get to the arena Randy opens the door and Melissa gets out. Randy smiles and opens the door for her Melissa gives him a fake smile and walks into the arena. Out of nowhere Randy grabs Melissa's hand and she is a little shocked. They enter the meeting room and already several superstars are there including John Cena. Melissa feels herself blushing deeply as she sits down next to Randy. They don't have much time to talk before Vince enters the room.

"Good afternoon everybody I am glad you all had a nice flight. This is the first stop on our world tour. I want to thank everybody for taking part in this expansion of the WWE. Now there will be some major changes to the company. Everybody is going to be a little cold to the change but it is for the good of the company."

The superstars look at each other a little confused. They start to chatter amongst themselves until Vince quiets them down.

"Alright everybody before the rumors get started let me hand out the scripts for our first show tommorrow."

With this Vince grabs a stack of scripts and begins to pass them according to the name of the front of the folder. He hands Randy his then calls out Melissa's name. She takes her folder and looks at Randy a little confused. Randy rasies his hand and Vince looks at him.

"Can I help you?"

"You put Melissa in the show?"

"Yes I did Randy if she is going to come along she is going to earn a spot on this tour."

"She dosen't even have a contract."

"She does now."

Melissa looks at Vince like he is crazy but then she sees John smiling at her. She smiles back to him. Vince finishes handing them out then thanks the superstars one last time before letting them go. Randy looks at Melissa and smiles.

"You ready to get out of here."

"Yeah sure."

The pair go back to the hotel where Randy plops onto the bed and falls asleep. Melissa looks at him a little frustrated. Wanting to go site seeing she is upset that Randy just wants to sleep. Melissa decides to shrug if off and perseve the peace. She sits on the bed and begins to read through her script. As she reads it a smile spreads across her face. She is being thrown into a plot with John and Batista. After Batista attacked John a few weeks back the two are setting up to face off on this taping of Raw. Batista is suppose to have the upper hand in the match until a fan jumps the stands and throws a chair into the ring. John uses the chair to beat the crap out of Batista. Then a romance is suppose to develop between John and his fan. Melissa feels her heart skip a beat as she reads further into the script. She streches a little and tosses her script onto her luggage she grabs a change of clothes and head into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

When Melissa comes out of the bathroom Randy is still asleep on the bed. She sighs again and sits on the bed she looks at him until her phone goes off she picks it up and smiles at who she sees is txting her. She opens her phone and reads the message.

_Hey lady what are you up to?_

_Not much just got of out the shower._

_Oh really?  
_

_John knock it off. _

_I didn't do anything yet._

_Haha cute what are you up too? _

_Just was thinking I would go site seeing you wanna come along?_

_Sure give me fifteen and I will meet you in the lobby_

_Ok cool see ya then._

Melissa sits her phone down and quietly heads back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She puts on a little bit of eyeliner and masscara. Then she quickly throws her hair up. She looks herself over in the mirror once she is happy she quickly writes Randy a note and leave it on her side of the nightstand.

_Randy honey,_

_Went site seeing will be back in a little love you._

Melissa grabs her bag and heads for the lobby as she gets on the elevator she suddenly gets very very nervous. She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. She gets out of the elevator and right away she spots John sitting in a chair going through his phone.

"Hey you."

John looks up and a big smile spreads across his face. He stands up and gives her a small hug.

"Hi Melissa."

"Ready?"

"Yeah you look great by the way."

"Thank you."

John holds the door open for Melissa and she steps outside. She waits for him outside the hotel. He smiles as he starts walking down the sidewalk. They stop in front of a shop and he holds the door open for her.

"Where are we?"

"A coffee shop I thought we would grab a cup and ask for directions."

"Sounds good."

John orders a black coffee and Melissa orders a caramel frapp. As they wait for their coffee John talks to the gentlemen behind the counter about great tourist spots. Melissa takes her coffee and smiles at John as he leads them out of the shop.

"So anything good around here?"

"Ummm according to the guy behind the counter the badbury rings?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them hail a taxi and get inside. They give the destination to the driver and once they are on their way they begin to talk.

"So are you excited about the plot?"

"I get to work with you of course I am."

"What does Randy think?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Ohhhhh I can't say I blame you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well Randy is known for his temper."

"Yeah I suppose."

With this the two ride the rest of they way in silence. As they approach their stop Melissa takes out her camera and snaps some really great pictures. John holds the door open for Melissa and she gets out. As soon as she is out of the taxi John grabs her hands and starts walking. Melissa dosen't follow at first.

"What's wrong."

"I am not sure you should be holding my hand John."

"You want me to let go?"

"No I didn't say that."

With this the two of them continue to walk until the are infront of the monument. Melissa gasps at how beatiful the scene before her is. She takes out her camera and snaps a few more pictures. John squeezes her hand a little harder. Melissa looks at him not sure how long the two of them have been standing out here.

"Melissa I am sorry if I offended you. I just think that you are a really great girl and honestly I don't think Randy deserves you. The more time I spend with you the more I find myself falling for you. I totally understand if you don't feel the same I just want you to know this."

Melissa looks at John really unsure of what to say.

"John I care about you but I have been with Randy so long I don't know how or what I feel anymore."

"I understand but if you ever decided that Randy dosen't work for you anymore or you want to give us a try I am always going to be here for you."

"Thank you John I apperciate that."


End file.
